mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Mario Kart Tour: Done Right Edition
Mario Kart Tour: Done Right Edition is HammerBro101's edition of Mario Kart Tour. It fixes many of the problems HammerBro101 has with Mario Kart Tour. This edition is available on PC and the Nintendo Switch. Characters Mario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Mario Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Luigi Princess Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Peach Yoshi - Mario Kart Wii.png|Yoshi Koopa Troopa.png|Koopa Troopa Dry Bones Artwork - Mario Party 7.png|Dry Bones Birdo - Mario Kart Wii.png|Birdo BMario.PNG|Baby Mario Baby Luigi - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Baby Luigi Daisy.png|Daisy Bowser - Mario Kart Wii.png|Bowser Dry Bowser Artwork.png|Dry Bowser SMG BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. King Boo - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|King Boo Petey Piranha.png|Petey Piranha ShyGuyMSS.PNG|Shy Guy Rosalina - Mario Kart Insanity.png|Rosalina Funky Kong Artwork - Mario Kart Wii.png|Funky Kong Wario - Mario Kart Wii.png|Wario Waluigi Artwork - Mario Party 6.png|Waluigi Toad - Mario Kart Wii.png|Toad Toadette111.png|Toadette Donkey Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Donkey Kong Diddy Kong - Mario Kart Wii.png|Diddy Kong Metal Mario - Mario Kart 7.png|Metal Mario Pauline Without Microphone - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Pauline Dixie Kong Artwork - DK Jungle Cimber.png|Dixie Kong E. Gadd (2).png|Professor E. Gadd Magikoopa - Super Mario Galaxy.png|Kamek Cappy - Super Mario Odyssey.png|Cappy Luma - Super Mario Galaxy.png|Luma Baby Peach - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Peach Baby Daisy - Mario Kart Wii.png|Baby Daisy ROB - Mario Kart Wii.png|R.O.B. GoombaNSMB.PNG|Goomba Hammer Bro - New Super Mario Bros.png|Hammer Bro Monty Mole - Mario Kart Wii.png|Monty Mole BoomBoomSM3DL.png|Boom Boom Dimentio - Super Paper Mario.png|Dimentio Doopliss - Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door.png|Doopliss King Bob-omb - Mario Kart Wii.png|King Bob-omb Wiggler MK7.png|Wiggler NabbitNSMBU.png|Nabbit Toadsworth - Mario Kart Wii.PNG|Toadsworth Pianta (2).png|Pianta MC Ballyhoo - Mario Party 8.png|MC Ballyhoo Koopa Kid - Koopa Kart Wii.png|Koopa Kid ParatroopaNSMB.png|Paratroopa Items WiiGreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell WiiQuintupleGreenShellsMK8.png|Quintuple Green Shell WiiRedShellMK8.png|Red Shell WiiQuintupleRedShellsMK8.png|Quintuple Red Shell NewBlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Spiny Shell Bowser Shell - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Bowser Shell StarMK8.png|Star LightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower MushroomMarioKart8.png|Mushroom TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom GoldenMushroomMK8.png|Golden Mushroom MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom BananaMK8.png|Banana BananaBunchMK8.png|Banana Bunch Giant Banana - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Giant Banana Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb DoubleBob-ombMK8.png|Double Bob-omb WiiBlooperMK8.png|Blooper WiiBulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill BoomerangFlowerMK8.png|Boomerang Flower PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Piranha Plant Lucky7MK8.png|Lucky Seven PoisonMushroomMK8.png|Poison Mushroom PhantomItemBoxMK8.png|Ghost Item Box POWBlockMK8.png|POW Block HeartMK8.png|Heart YoshiEggMK8.png|Yoshi Egg BooMK8.png|Boo MiniMushroomMK8.png|Mini Mushroom BlackShellMK8.png|Black Shell QuintupleBlackShellsMK8.png|Quintuple Black Shell GoldShellMK8.png|Gold Shell QuintupleGoldShellsMK8.png|Quintuple Gold Shell IceFlowerMK8.png|Ice Flower CapeFeatherMK8.png|Feather HeavyMushroomMK8.png|Heavy Mushroom TriplePhantomItemBoxMK8.png|Triple Ghost Item Box Tracks SNES *Mario Circuit 1 *Mario Circuit 2 *Rainbow Road *Ghost Valley 1 *Choco Island 2 *Vanilla Lake 1 N64 *Kalimari Desert *Koopa Troopa Beach *Royal Raceway *Sherbet Land *Wario Stadium *Banshee Boardwalk GBA *Bowser's Castle 1 *Boo Lake *Broken Pier *Bowser's Castle 4 GCN *Dino Dino Jungle *Yoshi Circuit *Waluigi Stadium *Mushroom City *DK Mountain DS *Luigi's Mansion *DK Pass *Figure 8 Circuit *Waluigi Pinball *Shroom Ridge *Tick Tock Clock *Airship Fortress Wii *Luigi Circuit *Moo Moo Meadows *Mario Circuit *Daisy Circuit *Moonview Highway *DK Summit *Koopa Cape *Maple Treeway *Coconut Mall *Rainbow Road *Bowser's Castle *Toad's Factory *Dry Dry Ruins 3DS *Neo Bowser City *Shy Guy Bazaar *Toad Circuit *Rock Rock Mountain *Mario Circuit *Cheep Cheep Lagoon *Wuhu Loop *Maka Wuhu *Wario Shipyard *Daisy Hills Wii U *Thwomp Ruins *Sunshine Airport *Dolphin Shoals Vehicles Karts *Flame Flyer *Jetsetter *Offroader *Super Blooper *B Dasher *Soda Jet *Gold Blooper *Royale *Daytripper *Mach 8 *Blue Seven *Sprinter *Piranha Prowler *Blue Falcon Bikes *Spear *Phantom *Flame Runner *Shooting Star *Wario Bike *Mach Bike *Bullet Bike *Magikruiser *Jet Bike *Comet *The Duke *Flame Rider *Varmint *Sneakster *Bit Bike *Sugarscoot *Jet Bubble *Quacker Category:Blog posts